


Run the World

by artemris



Category: All New X-Factor
Genre: Gen, also i have no knowledge of attilan or how old luna even is lmao, can be read as implied remy/pietro, i haven't tagged the other team members bc they have no dialogue but they're there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemris/pseuds/artemris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Lorna spend some quality time together and Luna discovers a slice of earth life she's been missing. Pizza and Beyonce ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run the World

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting finished in my folder for so long bcos i never felt entirely satisfied with it but tbh i don't think i'll ever feel totally satisfied so hey why not
> 
> i'm gonna be honest i only wrote this bc i read that lorna's favourite music artist is beyonce on the [serval website](http://servalindustries.com/meet-the-team/) (which if you haven't looked at pls do oh my god it's fantastic)

Lorna was officially confined to the Serval living quarters for a week. On the basis of her own wellbeing, the doctors had decided it’d be best for her if she refrained from any strenuous activities for at least a week, which, unfortunately, included her daily duties as a superhero. _Especially_ her daily duties as a superhero.

Snow agreed with them on the basis that X-Factor was his team and he wasn’t having one of them injured for longer than needs be, but she liked to think there was a little bit of personal concern in there too.

Pietro agreed with them on the basis that she was his sister and he had to be concerned about her. Lorna still thought he was just doing it to be an asshole.

“It’ll be alright, cheri,” Remy reassured her. “S’only for a week, right? You can manage dat.”

Lorna glowered at him. “That’s not the _point_ , Remy. I’m the leader of this team, I’m supposed to...”

“S’posed to what?”

“I don’t know... Lead?” She glared at the cast on her leg. It was only broken. She could still manage herself in the field with a broken leg. “I can’t exactly lead from here,” she said, gesturing sharply at the rest of the bedroom.

“You’ll be back before you know it,” Remy told her.

“That was horribly cliché,” she commented.

“I know.”

A swift rush of wind alerted them of Pietro’s arrival and Lorna wasn’t surprised to find her brother standing between them. He looked at Lorna, assessing her condition quickly before turning to Remy. “Are you ready yet? We don’t have all day, you know.”

Remy stared at him incredulously. “We only been two minutes!”

“Exactly,” Pietro said, still looking like he didn’t understand Remy’s point at all. Then again, for Pietro it probably was hard to justify taking two minutes to say goodbye to someone when thirty seconds would suffice. “Hurry up,” he instructed, vanishing just as quick as he’d appeared.

Remy watched the door Pietro had just left from with his nose scrunched up. Dealing with Pietro was like dealing with an impatient child sometimes. He turned back to Lorna and watched her clench the sheets in her fist absentmindedly in her annoyance. He felt a twinge of sympathy for her at that. It would suck to have to stay behind on missions even if only for a few days.

“I gotta go, Pietro gon’ have kittens if I don’ hurry up.”

Lorna nodded understandingly. “Don’t have too much fun without me,” she told him.

“Don’ worry, we won’t,” he said with a grin.

He’d already begun to leave and by the time he was finished speaking Lorna was left staring at the doorframe wistfully. She could totally go on the mission. Stupid leg.

She stuck to the suggested resting for the first few days. During the day Linda would pop in and ask her if she needed anything. That was nice. For the most part, though, it was just herself and Luna. Luna had been rather lonely hanging around the building on her own since Georgia joined the team and was actually called out on missions instead of being left behind like the child they all saw her to be. Having someone home for once actually seemed pretty exciting to her.

On the first day, Lorna decided there was no point in getting out of bed. If she did manage to make it out of bed, she’d have to hop over to her crutches and then do some more hopping, this time with crutches, and just hope that after all that she didn’t just fall down anyway. She could’ve just made the crutches come to _her_ , of course, but using her powers first thing in the morning was likely to have some interesting results. More than likely she’d just accidentally hit herself in the face with the alarm clock instead.

Luna was surprisingly helpful though. Although Lorna knew she was obviously bored, trying to get Lorna out of bed and doing something to entertain her wasn’t really her main concern. Her main concern was her aunt’s wellbeing, which Lorna thought was actually really sweet. It didn’t take her long to convince Linda to teach her how to make soup when she checked in with them and just slightly longer for her to learn how to do it. She was a quick learner like her father it seemed. When the two of them presented Lorna with a bowl of piping hot chicken soup she was positively touched. She took every spoonful with a smile despite the burning of her tongue.

She considered getting up on the second morning, managing to convince herself to hobble into the kitchen for some yoghurt by the afternoon. She really should eat some proper food, she mused, but  hell, if she was supposed to rest then she’d rest. She knew it wasn’t really a valid excuse, but if she was being honest she just didn’t feel like cooking today. Serval were a big company, right? They could afford to pay for pizza tonight.

“Hey, Luna!” she called down the hallway, hoping her niece would be able to hear her from whichever one of the rooms she happened to be in. Lorna had her money on the sitting room. It wasn’t so much of a sitting room as it was a room with a sofa and a TV, but it was still somewhere for Luna to watch her anime and whatever else it was kids were into nowadays.

A few moments later, Luna poked her head round one of the doors – the sitting room to be precise; Lorna totally called it. She ran up to the kitchen excitedly when she saw that her aunt was up. Lorna felt guilty for leaving her to her own devices for so long.

“What is it, Aunt Lorna?” she asked, full of childlike excitement. It wasn’t often that she got to do things with her aunt; she was usually busy.

“Tell me, Luna,” Lorna said, smiling. “Have you ever tried pizza?”

Luna shook her head rapidly. She knew what pizza was, but her dad had told her that it was unhealthy and that she was better sticking to Aunt Lorna’s cooking. “However, if Remy ever asks you to try one of his recipes you’re welcome to eat all the pizza you like. Pizza’s much less lethal than the amount of spices he uses,” he’d told her. That had sparked an argument about how ‘seasonings are a vital part of Cajun cuisine!’ and ‘yes, but not to the point where you can’t even taste the food’. Luna had spent most of it hiding ducking behind the counter to hide her giggles.

“Excellent,” said Lorna, rubbing her hands together with glee. “Pizza it is.”

Halfway through her own pepperoni covered half of the pizza – Luna’s side was covered with almost every topping available because she couldn’t decide on just one – Lorna decided that it was time she taught Luna some more about typical Earth life. She knew Luna wasn’t entirely clueless, she knew a lot more about the planet than most people gave her credit for, but there were still so many things that she just couldn’t have experienced yet. Pizza was one to strike off the list. Next up was music.

Once Luna was finished and cleaned up (because somehow the eleven year old had managed to smear tomato sauce all over her face despite only having a couple of slices) Lorna led her back to the sitting room and sat her down on one of the sofas. She tried kneeling down to Luna’s level to speak to her, but her leg stopped her from moving too much so she settled for simply bending down a little.

“I have something to show you. Stay here, I’ll be back in a minute,” she promised, hands on top of her niece’s.

She drew herself back up to her full height and left the room, returning a minute later with something from her own room. Luna peered at it curiously. The disc in Lorna's hand shone with an array of colours. Luna watched Lorna place it in the stereo.

“Are we going to watch a movie?” Luna asked with a slight frown. "Oh! Oh! I know! Music!"

She'd heard music before; 40s jazz swings, the finest classical pieces from the 1800s and even impossibly fast rap that hurt her head a little when she tried to comprehend how these people spoke so fast. She'd heard music on Attilan, too, but Earth music was something different entirely.

Lorna grinned at her. “Just you wait and see.”

As soon as the music began to play Lorna could see the wonder on the child's face.

“What is that?” she asked Lorna, eyes wide.

“That,” Lorna announced proudly with a grin. “Is Beyoncé.”

Luna smiled at her aunt as she watched her toss away her crutches and try to dance round the room. It involved mainly hopping and limping and trying her hardest not to topple over. Luna tiled her head up as Lorna came to a stop in front of her.

“Come on,” Lorna said, grabbing her niece’s hands and lifting her off her feet. “We’re gonna dance.”

That’s how the team found them later that night when they traipsed in, bloodied and bruised. Doug was sporting a couple of bruises and blood trickled down Remy’s face from his nose. Pietro was limping and leaning on Remy as a crutch as he clutched his side. He looked up at the sound of music.

“Is that Taylor Swift?” he asked in confusion, leaving out any greetings.

“Dad!” Luna exclaimed, darting over to hug him. He let out a hiss of pain as she barrelled into him. “Oops, sorry,” she apologised sheepishly.

Lorna appeared a minute later, slowed by her crutches and her broken leg. “You guys look like shit,” she said by way of greeting.

“Thanks,” Pietro said dryly. Remy just nodded towards her own broken leg as if to say _look who’s talking_.

Lorna ignored them. “To answer your question, Pietro, yes, that is Taylor Swift.”

“Why?” he asked. He really did question some of Lorna's choice of music.

Luna piped up, “Aunt Lorna was showing me some of her music!”

Pietro raised an eyebrow as Lorna shrugged. “We’d already covered Beyoncé,” she explained as if it was an obvious conclusion.

Doug seemed to find it logical enough. Remy just looked amused.

“Right,” Pietro said. He looked like he was struggling to understand Lorna’s decisions. Lorna didn’t care. She wasn’t taking insults from someone who listened to Beethoven in his spare time.

Pietro shook his head at her. He still didn't know what to make of his sister sometimes. “I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up too late,” he warned.

Georgia traipsed off after Pietro, rubbing her eyes from the exhaustion of the day's events and Remy followed suit with a quick goodnight. Doug debated whether or not to join Lorna and her niece before deciding to hell with it, why not? Soon they found themselves joined by Danger and Warlock as well. Lorna wondered if they were familiar with Taylor Swift. Well, they were about to be.

“So, Luna,” she said, her enthusiasm evident in her grin as she pressed the play button again. “Where were we?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> upon reading over it lorna appears to grin a lot in this fic but i guess that's just what beyonce does to you huh  
> also i forgot about georgia completely near the end and had to write her in when the team returned so good job if u noticed that omg


End file.
